The Day He Always Wanted
by CH3LZx
Summary: Korra is sick. Really sick. How will Mako handle this, and will it really turn out that bad? -By the by, if you want me to continue this story, please let me know! I wasn't going to, but this story has a great response so far!
1. Chapter 1

"Um…are you okay?" Mako asked, his ear against the door. Instead of a response, he got a coughing fit again and knew more was coming out. They might have been living together for two years, but he still was not okay with hearing her, well, 'toss her lunch.' All he knew was he woke up this morning and Korra had taken over the bathroom. "I'm going to get Pema."

The firebender ran downstairs to Naga's new home. When the builders had rebuilt the pro-bending center, they also rebuilt Mako and Bolin's apartment. Along with that, they decided to put in a place for Naga as a thank you to Korra for her hard work. Many people had started to give them loads of attention. They were constantly being thanked. Bolin did not mind it, but Korra and Mako both wished they did not have random people coming up to them all the time.

As Mako reached Naga's room, the polar-bear dog already sensed something was wrong and was on her feet. "Go get Pema and Tenzin," the boy told the animal, almost yelling at her, "As quickly as you can!" Naga didn't need another word. She ran off, and was out of sight in seconds.

Mako ran back up to his girlfriend. He ran straight for the bathroom, but found the door open and the room empty. "KORRA?!" he yelled, and heard her moan in reply. Bedroom! He sprinted to the room to find her lying on the bed, holding her stomach.

"What's a matter?" he asked, kneeling by her side, "Can I get you anything? I sent Naga to get Pema and Tenzin." He heard something that sounded like wagwar. He guessed that meant water. The frustrated firebender started running around the apartment getting water and most of the time spilling some. In mere seconds he was back at Korra's side and helping her drink the water.

"They'll be here as soon as they can," Mako assured her as he pushed back the hair that was sticking to her sweaty face. Korra was able to produce a small smile.

"I….love…you," the avatar was able to stammer out.

"I love you, too, don't worry it will all be okay." Mako was so worried. He had no clue what to do. Bolin was so much easier to take care of when he's sick. He would whine a lot, but after giving him food he would just sleep it off.

"Mako!" he heard a little kid scream. Tenzin brought the kids? Oh no. The nervous boyfriend ran out to find the whole airbender family. Pema went straight for his room, not even stopping to say hi, with her mother and sister in tow. He decided to stay out. He led Tenzin and the kids to the living room area.

"This is a…nice room," the airbending master said as he watched his kids run around the place. Jinora sat on the couch, though, her nose stuck in another book. Ikki and Meelo seemed to have enough energy for her.

"Do you have Ground Flakes? Was this couch always here? Why is there a ladder? Does an animal live up there? Why is Korra sick? Did she eat something gross? Why are there pants on the chair?" Ikki just kept unloading questions onto Mako.

"Um, that's Bolin's pants, and um…yes this couch has been here…" Tenzin stopped him.

"Ikki, now is not the time. Please, leave him alone." Mako gave him a nod to say thank-you.

"I really do not know what happened, sir. When I woke up I just heard her in the bathroom. She had no symptoms last night."

"It's okay. Pema and her family will figure it out. We also sent word to my mother just in case it's serious." Mako did not like the sound of that. What if it is serious? What if something happened to Korra? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Mako and Tenzin spent the next few hours waiting in the living room with the kids. It seemed like forever until Pema's sister came out. "We would like to watch her over night. We'd like to send for Katara to get her opinion." Mako's eyes grew wide.

"Why do they need her?"

"We believe we know what is wrong, but would rather be sure before we said anything."

"I deserve to know! I'm her boyfriend!" Mako was at the point of shouting. Pema's sister looked a little frightened. Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder.

"They would tell you if it was something bad," the man assured him, "Why don't you and I go for a walk?" Mako did not want to leave, but he also did not want to argue with the master.

* * *

The two made their way downstairs with Naga walking behind them just in case they had to be back in a hurry. For a while, they walked in complete silence. They two walked by the town hall, a few shops, and restaurants. Mako studied each one trying to keep his mind off of what was going on back at the arena apartment.

"Sir, do you know what's going on?" He finally had to break the silence. He couldn't take it any longer.

"I have an idea. And well, I would like to talk to you. First off, you have a job, right?" Mako nodded. "Well, I'm going to find you a second one in town hall. Now, I know you Mako. You are a very responsible young man. You took care of your brother from a young age and was able to keep him well fed and under a roof. You've taken very good care of Korra. She really loves you. It was very hard for me to let her live with you. You know for a while I was against it. But Korra had been doing so well in her training because of you. She had completely opened herself to the spirit world…. Okay, well, enough with training. What I'm trying to tell you is that you take very good care of people. This will help you in life. You need to know that everything will be okay. Now, I know Bolin has joined the United Forces, right?" Mako once again nodded, more confused then ever. Tenzin pondered for a second. Even the airbender was having trouble finding what to say. How was he to tell the young boy he might be a father?

* * *

When the two returned nothing had changed. Mako was to sleep in Bolin's quarters, and made space for everyone else. He found some old beds and put them in the living room. The boy had a feeling he would not sleep at all.

* * *

When Mako woke in the morning he could hear talking downstairs. The boyfriend slide down the ladder and turned around to Katara and Korra's parents.

"What's going on?" he gasped knowing they would not be here for a small cold, "Is she okay? Can I go see her?" Korra's grandmother stepped forward.

"Calm down, son," she said, smiling at him, "Why don't you go see her and ask her yourself?" Mako did not need another second. He rushed to his girlfriend's side. She was laying under a blanket, but looked a lot better.

"How are you?" he asked, brushing away some of her hair.

"I'm a lot better. There's something I have to tell you, though."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." At first, Mako was stunned. He was going to be a….? With a….? Korra anxiously stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"We're….WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! Maybe it'll be a firebender! Oh, wouldn't that be amazing? We could both teach it what we know! Oh my spirits!" Korra grinned back at him.

"So, you're happy?" she asked.

"Ecstatic," he replied, smiling at her, "Mind if I go talk to your family?" Korra nodded. Mako casually made his way to the hallway, but ended up running to the living room.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Everyone stared at him. They already knew.

"Congratulations," Katara said, the only one smiling at that point. Slowly, everyone else grinned.

"We'd love a little waterbender," the grandmother said, nudging him a little. Mako did not even reply. He just smiled. He was going to be a dad. He had to message Bolin! But first he was going to celebrate with his wonderful girlfriend.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone! After many responses saying I should continue, I definitely will be! Please keep in mind that I'm a college student currently taking the max amount of credits available at the school (21! The usual max limit is 18 -.-) I also started writing this chapter BEFORE I came back to school. Just please be patient with me. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to even write. We'll see! I'll try to have it out this week because I'll have the whole weekend. Thanks everyone!


End file.
